Colonel Richard Polynor
Colonel Richard Polynor is one of the major antagonists in the first season of ''Star Wars: The Empire of Light. ''He commands The Separate Death Star (aka The Death Star V2), and he tries to struggle with the power of Grand Moff Tarkin. He was voiced by Luke Evans. History He was present in a meeting with Darth Vader and Tarmus Keith. He suggested The Empire will work through his strategy, and create more death stars before attacking Naboo. Darth Vader asked why, and Polynor replied that it Naboo a too big planet to destroy with such a small and useless superweapon, like Tarkin's superweapon. Darth Vader then gave Polynor permission to build another death star, as long as he does not fail and does keep it a secret from Emperor Palpatine or any Jedi master. As The Death Star V''2 ''was ready, Richard Polynor arrived with his Imperial Star Destroyer, and entered his office on the newborn death star copy. He later commanded his scientist, Orson Krennic, to test the Jedi warriors he imprisoned, and research their fighting skills. Orson stated he will do so with pleasure. As he entered the atmosphere of Naboo, he destroyed half Naboo with three shots from his superweapon, and declared it under his control. He later commanded an attack on the planet of Chumstork, as he sat in his office on The Separate Death Star, and he gave commands to soldiers on his computers. However, Cerano Lusami and Luke Skywalker have entered The Separate Death Star, on a mission to destroy it. Colonel Polynor then received a call from Tarkin, telling him that for his own good, he should evacuate the base immediately. Pretending to agree, he actually sends the biggest ship from The Separate Death Star to attack Jevno City on Chumstork. As Cerano and Luke send The Rebellion the plans of The Separate Death Star, including it's weakspot (the powerplant), the rebel pilots send cruise ships and X-Wing fighters to destroy the powerplant. Polynor tries to shoot the cruise ship with his weapon, which reloads in no time. However, as Cerano places a bomb inside the powerplant, and the rebel pilots manage to bomb and destroy the powerplant, the whole planet starts collapsing. Polynor calls Darth Vader for help on his attacks, and immediately retreats. The Separate Death Star is then destroyed, as Luke, Cerano and Colonel Polynor manage to escape and retreat. Polynor heads to Darth Vader's mothership, and meets Darth Vader inside his office. Darth Vader tells Polynor he has started a war which they have to finish. Polynor agreed, but asked Vader to keep it as a secret which Tarkin won't ever know about. He later commands an attack on the planet Avegno, sending his troops in the rain to attack all villages, and find Harvis Pentor. Harvis is eventually kidnapped after loosing a battle with the stormtroopers. Harvis is forced to tell Polynor the location of the rebel bas on Avegno. As the stormtroopers loose a battle in the rebel base on Avegno, Polynor manages to destroy the base completely with his mothership's weaponry. He then returns to The Death Star, and he reports to Tarkin he had found a pretty large rebel base and destroyed it. Tarkin briefly congragulated him, although stating he is not proud of a conspiracy which leads to a death star competition. Tarkin then orders Polynor to send all motherships to Coruscant. He and Tarkin board an Imperial class Star Destroyer and lead an attack which will later target on Coruscant. He later commands a massive attack with Tarkin on Coruscant. He dies inside the ship, as the death star, now controlled by Cerano (who invaded it's control room earlier), had shot his ship and destroyed it immediately. Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Copycats Category:Imposters Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Nihilists Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Terrorists Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulators Category:Delusional Category:Military Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Rivals Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Spree-Killers Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Conspirators Category:Enforcer Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Warmonger Category:Tyrants Category:Fearmongers Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Non-Action Category:Incriminators Category:Harbingers Category:Cheater Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Dictator Category:Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Sociopaths